Brilliant coloration, and long flowing fins make Belontiidae or Gourami fish family one of the most well known of aquarium fish. A very interesting and attractive thing for people viewing the fish is when two fish see one another and puff their fins. However, males of some species, such as betta or paradise fish, are well-known for their highly pugnacious behavior towards one another and it is understood that two such males may not be in the same tank since such puffing is an expression of an aggressiveness preceding a fight.
Variety of compartmental aquariums with transparent dividers separating several betta males in the same tank have been proposed. Such aquariums take advantage of behavioral characteristics of betta males by encouraging them to interact without harming each other. On the other hand, transparency of the dividers in such aquariums forces the fish to stay in an attacking mood at all times. This leaves out a possibility to see calm betta males and an option to stimulate their puffing at certain times.
Visual isolation of the separate aquarium chambers is also desirable for breeding of the tropical fish. Because the male collects the eggs which float to the surface after a courtship, then he spits them into the bubble nest beneath a large leaf. The female should be removed at that point because the male is aggressively guarding the eggs and may harm the female. Thus, placement of the female into a separate visually isolated chamber of the same aquarium would allow successful completion of the breeding process.
The novelty of this invention is a multiple-chamber aquarium designed to permit visual blocking and unblocking of a clear wall separating same aquarium water-chambers.